1. Field of the Disclosed Embodiments
The disclosed embodiments relate to message integrity verification techniques.
2. Introduction
In conventional communications environments, data provenance involves tracking the origin of data and subsequent transformations performed on the data. This process is useful for “large science” projects in areas like astronomy, genetics, etc. where a large repository of data is continually being modified and it is important to validate and be able to recreate results derived from the data repository. However, data source and processing information, such as data provenance information, may mot be able to be transmitted across security boundaries.